When Sun Cross Over The Eclipse
by Erlingmorny
Summary: The Twelve Holy Knights are getting ready to attending Dragon Emperor's royal feast together with Dark Sun & companions, and other crossover from YuWo's light novel's characters, as well as random from anime/movie.


That morning, after Sun Knight finished ironing his uniform, sound of people arguing can be heard outside of his room. As he opens the door gracefully, he saw Dark Sun and his friends are arguing with and threatening Earth Knight and Metal Knight over who is the most handsome fighter. With the most brilliant smile, Sun Knight step in between of the three in the most graceful manner.

"Ah, it must be the benevolent of the God of Light that has brought my fellow brothers here to gather and to learn the teaching of the God of Light."

Dark Sun and his friends look at Sun Knight and immediately laugh until they were rolling on the floor while Metal knight and Earth Knight both had their jaw open so wide that it almost touches the floor. It seems that Sun Knight forgot to wash off his mask and his hair was still cover in towel.

Oh my F*tut*ing God of Light! Sun Knight then immediately gathers some wood element and turns his hair into dark green color.

"What the hell are you bastard laughing at eh? Do you really think I'm the real Sun Knight? Ha! I am a high level necromancer from... from dark alley! Bahahaha!"

Cold sweat can be seen dripping down from Sun Knight's forehead.

Just then, the Pope and Judgement Knight walk by.

"Oh my, what a sight early in the morning" says the Pope while Judgement Knight had his eyebrow furrow until it was almost touching.

"Sun!" shouted Judgement Knight.

"What?" says Sun Knight. Cough cough!

"No. i mean. WHAT the heck are you guys? Never see a necromancer before?"

Since the only necromancer he know is Pink, so it would be impossible for him to act like a little girl while claiming himself as necromancer. So he could do is faking a sinister smile.

"SUN!" shouted Judgement Knight again. "Enough with all these rackets. Dark Sun and his friends are here as our guests. Can you all please look and act like holy knight that you are all supposed to be?"

All went silent after hearing that. However being Sun himself who lost all his gracefulness and would be killed by his teacher Neo if this leak out, Sun continue to protest.

"Hey! Whoever you are, aren't you calling my name wrongly? My name is not Sun. It's Sung! Seriously even you are one of the holy knight but you really have problem remember other's name aren't you?"

That is it. Sun knight will be dead for sure this time. Not even the God of Light would save him now even if he had reincarnated for several decades. Judgement Knight expression is as dark as ever, that even the Pope standing beside him took a few step back.

"That is it Sun. No more blueberry pie and dessert for you for this entire month." says Judgement Knight. Sun Knight froze in horror.

"Nooooo, not my blueberry pie and dessert. Ok ok, I admit that I am Sun. Please can I continue to have my blueberry pie and dessert for this entire month? Please, pretty please Lesus. I promise I will be good from now on." plea Sun Knight.

Seeing this, Elian spoke first, "Judgement Knight, I am sorry that we have create such a ruckus in the Holy Temple. Please forgive Sun Knight."

"No" says Judgement Knight, "I am not done with his punishment."

I'm doomed! Thought Sun Knight with his eyes jerking out from eye sockets. He then trying to put on a poker face and without waiting any further he says "Oh right. I have some important to do in the underworld with some undead creature business. So I'll see you all later"

He quickly cast wind spell on himself and flee as fast as he could. But before he could reach the exit, Judgement Knight is already standing right in front of him.

"Sun, where do you think you are going? You are our walking billboard. We can't let you just leave here. Go and wash up and meet us at the Grand Temple, the guests are all waiting for you" says Judgement Knight.

"Metal and Earth, you two are to escort Sun Knight to the Grand Temple and there would be no delay, otherwise, I will make sure both of you won't be having any dessert for this entire year." as Judgement Knight give out his order.

"Pope, let's escort Dark Sun and his companions to the Grand Temple" command Judgement Knight to the Pope and Pope could only nod his head for he fear that his dessert would be next on the list on banning.

"Wait! Lesus! Noooo! Listen to me! I was just kidding! You.. you can't do this to me!"

Sun knight cried can be heard in the entire corridor but Judgement knight completely ignore him and has gone to the grand temple with the rest. Earth knight can be seen holding his laugh while looking at Sun Knight with innocent look on his face.

"S-Sun. I think you b-better obediently follow what Captain Knight Judgement order, otherwise you will be in d-deeeeep trouble" and then he burst into laughter.

Damn you Earth! Sun knight throw a deadly glare at Earth but as soon as he saw a few cleric pass by he immediately abandon the urge to hit Earth face.

"I go clean myself now. Both of u wait me here! I'll be right back!""


End file.
